


My Medium

by orphan_account



Series: Ghosty Yogs [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano finally caved. She sneaked out of the boarding school to buy a board in order to ask the spirit why it kept following her around.</p>
<p>She would never have predicted what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Medium

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Cake.

Nano sat cross-legged on her bed with the board in front of her. She moved the planchette to rest over the **Hello** on the side of the board.

“If you’re hiding just out of sight,” she said, staring fixedly at the word through the hole in the planchette. “Then you’d better show your face. I can see you people sometimes. Come on and show me your ghosty face.”

There was no response. Nano frowned and moved the planchette instead. As she spelled out her question, she murmured the words out loud.

“What… do… you… want…”

She waited again. 

Some other force started moving the planchette across the board. Nano narrowed her eyes at the empty space in front of her, on the other side of the board, but she couldn’t see anything. Not even a shimmer. She relented and watched the letters the spirit was selecting.

**YOU CAN SENSE ME**

Nano tilted her head. “Well, of course I can. It’s not like you’ve done a good job of hiding your presence. You’ve been hovering around me for the last few days, and I could tell how happy you were when I picked up this board.” Not sure whether the ghost could hear what she was saying, she moved the planchette to the **Yes**.

The spirit started spelling out words again.

**I CAN HEAR YOU**

Nano breathed a sigh of relief. “Then why did you wait to respond until I used the board to answer you?” she demanded. She directed this at the board, since she had no idea where the spirit was lingering and didn’t want to look like a fool by staring at the wrong place. 

There was a longer wait this time, but soon the spirit started to pick out letters again.

**FUNNY**

“What do you mean by that?”

**CONFUSING YOU**

Nano took her fingers off the planchette and glared at the board. “Oh, so making me feel like an idiot who talks to herself is funny to you?” She crossed her arms tightly. “If you think you’re so clever, why don’t you talk? I’m sure you have loads to say, don’t you?”

She watched the board, but it didn’t move at all. Nano shook her head and slid off her bed. The soft, warm feeling of the spirit followed after her and hovered at her back. Nano rolled her eyes and seized the key to her room on her way out of her dorm room. She walked down the hall to the common room, still annoyed at the ever-present sensation of the spirit behind her. 

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” she said under her breath. “You’re a jerk.”

She reached the common room and almost instantly regretted her decision. A group of particularly stuck-up girls was positioned directly in the path of the door to the exit. One of them caught sight of Nano and called out to the others.

“Oh, look,” she said with a wickedly innocent smile. “Nano is out of her cave. Did you finish all of the assignments for the next four months in there, Nano?”

Another giggled. “I bet she’s writing poetry in there. That’s what people with no friends do, right?”

Nano glanced away from the girls. “Hello.” She tried her luck and maneuvered around some of the chairs and tables, but three of the girls got up and blocked her path. 

“Stay and talk with us, Nano,” one of them cooed. “You hardly ever spend time with people outside of classes. We just want to get to know you better.” She and the other two pushed and pulled at Nano until she was part of the circle.

“You don’t have to feel like you have no friends, just because you transferred here from another school,” another said sweetly. It was so unsettling and uncomfortable. “We’re nice people. You can talk to us.”

Nano felt like punching the girls nearest to her right in their perfect faces. She had no doubt she would be able to get in a few good punches before they ganged up on her. At least the spirit’s presence was still lingering. Nano focused on that rather than her discomfort at being surrounded by some of the most horrible people she had ever met. Even two months into the school year, she couldn’t wait for it to be over. When the end of the year came, she would be all too happy to move in with a different relative and attend a normal school for once.

“So, Nano,” one of the girls said. “I feel like we haven’t had a chat like this for a month. You’ve been in that room of yours all the time.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Nano said. She wished she had stayed in her room. A spirit laughing at her was not as bad as all of her classmates laughing at her. At least the spirit was mostly harmless. A faint weight rested on one of her shoulders. Rather than trying to brush it away, as she had done the past two week, she let the spirit stay where it was.

“What was it that you said you like to do, Nano?” 

“I’ve just been getting a better feeling of what the school is like,” Nano said. “It’s different from my last school, so I’m making sure I don’t fall behind in anything.”

“Oh, what was your old school like?”

Nano pressed her lips together. Even if she wanted to share the happier details of her life, she couldn’t exactly tell normal people that her last school was absolutely lovely because of a friendly ghost named Katie. It was a little bittersweet remembering the ghost. Katie was usually visible, and sometimes she was even able to touch Nano or move items around her. She was much more precious than the spirit who was now sitting on Nano’s shoulder.

Still, at least this one hadn’t left her alone to face the girls.

Nano shrugged and offered a half-smile. “It was fairly standard. Public school.”

“Did you have friends there?”

“Yes,” Nano said immediately. Of course, she was mainly thinking of Katie, but the ghost’s conversations had been so uplifting. It was sad that the ghost couldn’t figure out how to detach herself from the school so she could follow Nano to this dismal boarding school.

“Is that why you’re in your room all the time? You’re keeping in touch with them?”

“I--” Nano began, but she was cut off suddenly by another girl laughing merrily from the hallway Nano had just emerged from a few minutes ago.

“Guess what Nano has in her room!”

The blood in Nano’s arms and legs felt cold. Her train of thought was gone, replaced by panic at what meaning there might be behind those words. All warm and happy memories of Katie were gone in an instant. She froze and instantly touched her pocket, where she should have put her keys. They were there. So...

She had forgotten to lock the door. 

Nano turned in horror to look at the girl who just entered. _She had the board._ She had the smuggest grin on her face as she approached the circle of girls. Several of them laughed at the sight of the board.

“Oh my God, is that a ouija board?”

“That is _so_ hilarious.”

“Nano is so weird, but I didn’t think she was occultish. Ha-ha!”

She wished the fire in the hearth on the other side of the room would burn the entire common room to ashes. She wished she was anywhere but here. She wished she had just remembered to lock her damn door, or at least hidden the board properly, instead of leaving it on her bed.

The girls on either side of Nano had their arms around her, preventing her from escaping. The board was placed in the center of the group. 

“Aww, Nano, don’t be sad. We think this is cute.”

“Let’s set up a seance for her. Maybe it’ll make her feel more at home with us!”

“Someone turn off the lights.”

“Does anyone have candles? This is going to be so much fun.”

The girls kept laughing and taunting her and eventually managed to set up a pitiful mockery of a seance. Black sheets were covering the single window and door, and twelve candles were spread around the board in a circle. It was ridiculous. These girls had no idea what could possibly happen and this was such a mess. Nano would have laughed at it herself if she wasn’t so mortified. At least the spirit hadn’t left her. In fact, it felt like it was hugging her or something now. It was a small comfort, but it was everything Nano needed. 

“So, Nano,” one of the girls said. The one who snuck into her room and stole the board. Apparently, this one was playing at being the ringleader. “How do we do this?”

Nano still said nothing. Her hands were fisted in her uniform skirt. She stared at the board instead of facing the girls.

“You go first, Nano.” The ringleader said. Nano was pushed from behind until she sat in front of the board again. The spirit hugged her again, then its presence was gone. Nano put her fingertips on the planchette again and slowly slid it over to Hello, just as she had done before.

The spirit moved the planchette much faster than last time.

**I GOT THIS NANO**

“I didn’t catch that,” one of the girls whined. “Go slower, Nano.”

“Ugh,” someone pushed Nano out of the way. She fell onto her side, narrowly avoiding two of the candles. “She’s just embarrassed that we found her creepy thing and she doesn’t want to be entertaining for us. Here. I’ll do something.”

Nano got up and watched as the girl who had just pushed her out of the way moved the planchette around on the board.

“Nano… is… a… creep.” She giggled. “See, Nano, even the spirits of the dead say you’re a weirdo!”

The flames on the candles dimmed. Then they flared up brightly, turning a deep scarlet color. The girl sitting in front of the board squeaked and twitched. Nano glanced at the board and saw that the girl’s hands were still stuck to the planchette.

“What the--”

“I can’t move!”

“What’s it saying?”

The girls were screaming. Tiny bits of flame were drifting up into the air above the crowd of girls and they started to form a softly glowing spiral near the ceiling. It was beautiful.

Nano watched the girls panic with barely concealed glee. It was too bad that they weren’t reading out what the spirit was writing through the board, because she was sure it must be terrifying and amazing. She would have to ask the spirit later what it said to them. Or… Nano slid a little closer and watched the planchette move rapidly across the letters.

**HA HA GOT YOU HA HA**

Some of the screaming became louder and three of the girls were suddenly launched into the air. Along with a few chairs, tables, and lamps, the girls floated in the air just below the thickening spiral of flames. Nano was entranced. The girls were crying and kicking helplessly in the air, trying to keep their skirts pressed against their legs, reaching for the furniture that hovered just out of reach in some desperate attempt to secure themselves.

“Help! Someone help us!”

“Oh God, oh God, oh God!”

Nano thought back to the door and twisted around to see if anyone would come bursting in. It was only covered by one of the girls’ bedsheets, after all. There must be someone who could hear the idiotic girls screaming.

The flames in the air were just bright enough to see the black sheet on the door. It was flattened against the door by some force, and a word was written on it in large, shimmering, scarlet letters.

**EXIT**

Nano covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the irony. She had no doubt that the sheet was now preventing the doors from opening. After a quick examination of the window from her place on the floor, Nano confirmed that the other sheet was functioning in a similar fashion. How appropriate. These girls thought the sheets would contribute to the mood. Now, even if the spirit let them get up from the floor, they couldn’t escape because of it. 

That would show them.

Nano looked at the other girls, still stuck in a circle around the board. Most of them were trying to pull their hair down as it was drifting upwards. The two girls who had been preventing Nano from leaving the group earlier were hovering upside down, just off the floor. They were sobbing and shrieking.

At that moment, Nano felt herself lifting off the ground. She felt that same warm, comforting sensation from earlier, supporting her and guiding her out of the circle of girls. The spirit gently set her down on a chair next to the hearth.

The rest of the furniture in the room was slowly leaving the floor to join the ones in the air. Nano hugged her knees close to her chest and kept watching. The fire from the hearth rushed past her on either side and shot straight at the girls. It reached the center of their sloppy circle and rushed upwards to join the flames near the ceiling. 

The spiral collapsed with the addition of the fire from the hearth and changed into a curved arc. It split down the middle of the line of fire and spread across the air. All of the girls were being forced to watch this new development, while Nano gazed at it out of her own interest.

The spirit was making an eye shape out of the fire. There was no pupil in the center, but a thin scarlet film spread across the starlike flaming iris. Several of the girls in the air started floating towards it, screaming at the top of their lungs.

And then, the furniture suddenly dropped back to the ground. Nano winced as she heard most of them break upon impact. The girls were all still floating, but they gradually returned to the ground. Nano’s gaze flickered back to the circle and she saw that most of the candles had burned down to nothing. Large pools of melted wax surrounded the board and the ringleader girl instead. Only two candles were still burning, and the now-small flames were very low.

As those two candles died away, the girls fell the remaining distance to the floor. The black sheets fell away from the door and the window, although they still contained the mocking scarlet letters. 

The room was deathly silent, and the only light now came from the window. Nano hesitantly got off her chair and walked carefully towards the girls again. They were all unconscious, scattered around the broken furniture and the remains of the candles. The ringleader girl had collapsed partially on top of the board. 

Nano rushed over to the board and gingerly dragged it out from under the girl. She tucked it under her arm, picked up the planchette, and ran back to her room. This time, she made sure the door was locked. Although, once the girls woke up, she doubted she would be spending much more time at this school. She might as well pack soon, but for now, she had to thank the spirit. 

Nano set the board down on her bed again.

“Thank you so much,” she said softly. Again, she watched the planchette for lack of a more corporeal form to which she could direct her attention.

**HAD TO TEACH THEM**

Nano smiled. “You’re the best. What can I call you?”

**T**

“What, is that it?” Nano said skeptically. “You just did all that and you just want to give me a letter? You know my name, right? It’s Nano.”

**TROTT**

“That’s a strange name,” Nano teased playfully.

**YOUR FACE IS STRANGE**

“What!”

**HERE FOR YOU**

Nano wasn’t sure how to react to that. “So… what? Are you going to stay with me? You know I’m going to get kicked out of the school for that.”

The planchette moved to the **Yes**. Nano was about to speak again, but it kept moving.

**I CAN GO WITH YOU**

“You’re not locked to one place?”

It moved to the **No**.

Nano’s heart thudded against her ribcage. She would have been happy enough knowing the girls might be haunted by a powerful spirit who would make their lives miserable. But, to imagine that she might actually get to keep a friend, to keep a spirit who could do all of that…

“You…” Nano tried to think of what to say. “Are you being serious?”

**YES NANO**

Nano took one hand off the planchette to cover her mouth. Trott kept moving it, however.

**MY MEDIUM**

She wasn’t sure whether she was laughing or crying right now. It was a chore to keep her eyes open and focused on the things Trott was telling her.

**DO NOT SAY GOODBYE**  
**I WILL STAY WITH YOU**

Nano nodded and wiped the tears away from her eyes. “They’ll probably be waking up soon. I guess I should start packing then?”

**Yes**

“I’ll talk to you soon, Trott.”

**Yes**


End file.
